


Blue Oyster

by AndyHain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHain/pseuds/AndyHain
Summary: На секунду накатывает волна смущения: на Куроо остаются буквально только трусы и выпендрежный медальон в виде монеты. Налицо форменная несправедливость, потому что Цукишима ещё одет. Куроо цепляет его пальцами за один из ремней портупеи, притягивая ближе к себе и снова целуя.илиКак заняться сексом с красавчиком, который всех отшивает.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Blue Oyster

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на коллаб от [@HaikyuuEvents](https://twitter.com/HaikyuuEvents) к 01.11.2020  
> Есть потрясающий арт от [limach-an](https://twitter.com/limachan_art) вот тут: [посмотреть](https://twitter.com/limachan_art/status/1322833259399708678)

Клуб откровенно херовый. Куроо понимает это не только по выпивке или противно шипящим колонкам. Он не слепой и пока ещё недостаточно пьяный, а контингент вокруг, честно говоря, на троечку. Кроме редких исключений, кто уже с парой или и так окружен вниманием. Куроо недовольно морщится. Зачем он принимал душ перед этим? Чтобы поехать домой одному? И даже никаких зажиманий в тёмной комнате или у туалета?

Уже около часа Куроо наблюдает за тем, как один из немногих парней “на шесть из пяти” отбривает всех, кто решает к нему подкатить. Они очень быстро сдаются, хотя тот говорит с улыбкой — или ухмылкой, тут как посмотреть. Парень блондин и одет как-то совершенно по-блядски, по мнению Куроо. Первая мысль — чтобы привлечь внимание. Но почему тогда отшивает всех, кто пытается приударить за ним? Неужели абсолютно все не по вкусу? Или же… Куроо озаряет смутная догадка, и он заказывает себе очередной май-тай, чтобы обдумать её как следует. 

Блондин выглядит однозначным пассивом, эти обтягивающие кожаные штаны, тонкая талия, серебряная водолазка без рукавов с голографией, а сверху ещё и портупея. Серьёзность ему придают только аккуратные пижонские очки. Хотя, кто знает, судить только по внешнему виду нынче очень глупо.

Куроо почему-то медлит и пока не подходит к парню, хотя они уже в который раз встречаются взглядами. Видимо, у Куроо слишком мало алкоголя в крови, чтобы достойно пережить отказ. Нет, он в себе уверен, просто этот очкарик… Выглядит очень недоступным. 

Пару стаканов спустя, Куроо всё же отрывает себя от бара и, прокручивая в голове варианты первых фраз, направляется в сторону недотроги. Тот сразу замечает движение, наблюдает, как Куроо подходит и даже окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы. Особенно долго он пялится на его сетчатую футболку, куда-то в район пупка. Куроо машинально напрягает пресс, потому что ну куда ещё тот может смотреть, если не на рельеф мышц? А ими Куроо очень даже гордится. 

— Хей, неужели ты пришёл в клуб, чтобы так ни с кем и не уйти?

Парень смотрит на Куроо как на дурачка, показывает на колонки и знаками объясняет, что ничего не услышал, пожимает плечами. Куроо тоже пожимает плечами и подходит ближе, вставая вплотную, тянется к чужому уху, повторяя вопрос уже так, чтобы точно было слышно. Парень удивлённо вскидывает брови, поворачивается и тянется ответить. Только он не повышает голос, а цепляет Куроо за шею, впивается в кожу длинными бледными пальцами, притягивая ближе. Он буквально касается уха Куроо губами, чуть ли не прижимаясь, когда отвечает. Так близко, что жест становится слишком интимным. 

— Нет. Но с чего вы взяли, что являетесь исключением? Неужели все ведутся на пресс? Вы так забавно напрягали его, когда подходили.

Высокий, уверенный в себе, язвительный, с уничтожающим взглядом. Таких наверняка любят садисты. Куроо не садист, но любит таких. Он только сильнее заводится, его охватывает азарт. 

Куроо совсем не обижается. Отшучивается, покупает парню выпить, даже узнаёт, как его зовут. Тот говорит «Цукишима», и на язык само просится короткое «Цукки». Следующие полтора часа, кажется, что проходят за одну песню. Музыка в этом клубе никогда не останавливается, качественные плавные переходы от диджея. Хоть что-то тут качественное. Самым забавным оказывается то, что Цукишима почти не пьёт. Допивает свой бокал, только когда видит, что Куроо опустошил свой.

С каждым коктейлем улыбка Цукишимы кажется всё более загадочной, и Куроо готов поклясться, что с ним заигрывают в ответ. Цукишима невесомо трогает его татуировку через прозрачную футболку, обводит указательным пальцем черного кота сверху вниз, до кончика хвоста. Куроо бы пробило дрожью, не будь он так пьян. Если бы мог отвести взгляд от лица Цукишимы. 

На следующее предложение найти местечко потише, Цукишима сам цепляет Куроо за руку и ведёт за собой к выходу из клуба. Удачный район, удобное расположение. Вокруг несколько вариантов отелей, которые уже привыкли к парочкам из клуба под окнами — это их основной заработок. Куроо не задумывается о том, что происходит, его взгляд блуждает по спине Цукишимы, каждый раз стандартно опускается на потрясающую задницу, обтянутую этими кожаными, невыносимо узкими штанами.

— У вас хоть встанет, Куроо-сан?

За закрытыми дверями Цукишима преображается. Как только они остаются наедине, Куроо оказывается прижат к стенке. Цукишима нависает сверху, придерживая Куроо за талию и это необычное, очень приятное ощущение. 

— А в себе не сомневаешься, Цукки? — Куроо тянется к нему и зарывается пальцами в волосы Цукишимы, жадно притягивает к себе, чтобы наконец поцеловать. Тот тихо хмыкает и поддается, накрывает его губы своими, сначала едва пробуя, облизывает верхнюю губу Куроо.

— Не сомневаюсь. Я умею пить ещё и воду, в отличие от вас.

— Всё ещё выпендриваешься?

— Только факты. Да и вам ведь нравится.

— Не спорю…

Оба тянутся за поцелуем одновременно, Куроо всё ещё перебирает светлые волосы Цукишимы, гладит его шею, плечи, забирается пальцами под ворот водолазки, чтобы трогать именно кожу, а не скользкую ткань. Они то крепко прижимаются губами, то будто совсем не касаются ими, уходя в игру языками, Куроо буквально вылизывает Цукишиме рот, кусает его язык, когда получается поймать зубами, губы, оттягивает, тут же зализывая. Кажется, что Цукишима не успевает за тем, как жадно Куроо целуется, но в какой-то момент всё же перехватывает инициативу. Он гладит Куроо по бокам, проводит сверху вниз по животу большими пальцами, прямо сквозь сетку, цепляясь за дырки, после чего ведёт ладонями назад, едва царапает поясницу ногтями. Это вызывает у Куроо довольно яркую реакцию, он чуть выгибается в спине и будто плывёт, ловя воздух ртом и отвлекаясь от поцелуя. Именно в этот момент Цукишима целует сам и уже специально гладит спину Куроо, запускает руки под сетку, плотно проводит ладонями вверх, а затем медленно вниз, касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев и надавливая сильнее к низу поясницы, даже запускает пальцы за пояс джинсов, пока просто чтобы погладить. Куроо снова выдыхает, напрягается, сильнее притираясь к Цукишиме бедрами. Он крепче сжимает пальцами волосы Цукишимы, фокусирует на нём взгляд и широко улыбается. 

— Ага, спина.

— Очаровательно. Что ещё?

— Не хочешь найти сам?

— Тоже звучит заманчиво. 

Цукишима цепляет большими пальцами шлевки штанов Куроо, тянет его сначала на себя, а потом дальше в комнату, к кровати. По дороге они сбрасывают ботинки, и Цукишима буквально опрокидывает Куроо на кровать спиной, когда тот даже не видит, куда падает. Они снова встречаются взглядами, но тут Цукишима разворачивается и скрывается за дверью ванной. Куроо слышит шум воды из-под крана, и ему требуется секунд десять, чтобы осознать, что его бросили на кровать и просто ушли. Нет, вот серьезно. Они только что были готовы сожрать друг друга. Куроо глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться и унять дрожь от возбуждения. Очень хорошо, что он быстро трезвеет и как-то пытался себя контролировать с выпивкой, иначе бы уже просто упал назад и отрубился. Цукишима возвращается с антисептиком в руках, подходит к Куроо и бросает бутылочку ему.

— У тебя что, пунктик? — Куроо смотрит на антисептик и честно пытается осознать происходящее своим весьма пьяным мозгом, вне мыслей о сексе.

— Нет, просто меня мама с детства учила мыть руки после улицы. Видимо, вас нет. Сколько людей отиралось в том клубе, что они трогали перед тем, как трогать стойку, даже не хочу об этом знать. Вас в ванну не тащу, кажется, не дойдёте. Для рук сойдёт и антисептик.

Куроо честно выливает себе в руку гель и размазывает ладонями, между пальцев, но всё равно начинает смеяться.

— Ну, мама меня действительно не учила. То есть мою спину трогать немытыми руками можно, а теперь мало ли что?

— О, я собираюсь трогать не только вашу спину. Тут уж лучше помыть руки. 

Куроо пропускает момент, когда Цукишима оказывается сверху и тянет с него дурацкую сетчатую майку, ловко расстегивает пуговицу джинсов. Он едва успевает приподнять бедра, чтобы можно было нормально стащить штаны, потому что Цукишима, видимо, и с этим собирался справиться самостоятельно.

На секунду накатывает волна смущения: на Куроо остаются буквально только трусы и выпендрежный медальон в виде монеты. Налицо форменная несправедливость, потому что Цукишима ещё одет. Куроо цепляет его пальцами за один из ремней портупеи, притягивая ближе к себе и снова целуя. Поцелуй выходит смазанный, мокрый, Цукишима быстро отвлекается, потому что поза получается для него неудобной. Куроо на ощупь дергает ремни, чтобы снять с него хотя бы портупею, с третьего раза выходит успешно. Цукишима усмехается и гладит бедра Куроо, сжимает, проводит ногтями с внутренней стороны. Всё, что сейчас нужно обоим — меньше думать и отдаться ощущениям. 

Избавившись от портупеи, Цукишима сам стягивает водолазку и отбрасывает в сторону. Куроо не разглядывает его, просто не успевает, так как тот сразу опускается ниже, гладит Куроо через трусы и тянет за резинку, открывая взгляду уже привставший член. Куроо упирается затылком в одеяло и медленно выдыхает, чувствуя уверенные прикосновения. Он уже согласен на любую позицию, Цукишима явно знает, что делает. Мягко гладит ствол, обводит большим пальцем головку, потирает уздечку и в следующий момент касается ее языком, крепче сжимает член у основания. Куроо слегка вздрагивает, чувствуя горячее дыхание, прикосновения губ и языка. Ищет руками, за что бы ухватиться, потому что Цукишима сгибает и приподнимает его ноги, нагибаться к нему или тянуться неудобно. Страдают в итоге одеяло и подушка, которую Куроо подгребает ближе. Если бы ему надо было выделить лучший минет в жизни, он бы юлил и попросил Цукишиму повторить, чтобы “точно определиться”. Цукишима берёт в рот совсем неглубоко, гладит рукой ствол, крепко сжимает губы вокруг головки. Плотно лижет языком уздечку и выпускает, чтобы пройтись губами по стволу, снова возвращается к головке, двигая рукой. Куроо приподнимается на локтях, чтобы увидеть светлую макушку у своего паха, выхватывает пару кадров, которые точно попытается сохранить в памяти. Вот Цукишима берёт чуть глубже, ему мешают очки, постоянно съезжающие на кончик носа. Он поднимает вторую руку, чтобы вернуть их на место, а потом снова сжимает ногу Куроо под коленом. 

До оргазма он Куроо ртом не доводит. Видимо, беспокоится, что того может хватить только на один раз, поэтому возбуждает до максимума и отпускает, отстраняясь, а заодно и окончательно стягивая с Куроо трусы. Дыхание уже сбито, хотя они вроде только начали. Куроо даже благодарен выдержке Цукишимы. Видимо, тот романтик, таких сразу видно, как бы уверенно они ни старались себя вести. Но Куроо всё устраивает, ведь он любит прелюдии. Он пьяно щурится, подтягивает к себе колени и со стоном касается своего члена, пытаясь смириться с тем, что тот остался без внимания. 

Цукишима в это время находит на тумбочке порционную смазку и презерватив, выдавливает гель на пальцы и мажет между ягодиц Куроо. Тот напрягается, шумно выдыхая, выгибает спину и на пару секунд закрывает глаза. Куроо прекрасно понимает, что в этот момент надо расслабиться, не в первый раз уже, всё должно быть нормально. Он прислушивается к ощущениям и распрямляет ногу в сторону, раскрываясь, пока Цукишима входит пальцем. С самого начала обычно сложнее всего, мышцы поддаются быстрее, если не сопротивляться проникновению. У Цукишимы длинные пальцы, он сразу может достать до простаты, но будто специально избегает нужной точки. Только когда добавляет второй палец, целенаправленно проталкивает их глубже, нащупывая уплотнение. 

Куроо вскидывает голову, сначала будто недовольно шипит, но этот звук плавно перетекает в стон. Куроо чуть поднимает бедра навстречу, открывает глаза и наконец фокусирует взгляд на Цукишиме, разглядывает его, подмечая детали, которые до этого мог не увидеть. Перед глазами плывёт, но ему хочется это видеть, хочется смотреть в глаза, видеть Цукишиму и осознавать, что это именно он. Именно этого красавчика у Куроо получилось сегодня затащить в отель, пусть и не завалить, а дать завалить себя. 

Цукишима стоит коленями на кровати, его штаны расстегнуты, но член всё ещё под натянутой тканью боксеров. Цукишима опирается одной рукой на бедро Куроо, но старается не наваливаться, а наоборот гладит от колена к ягодице, сжимает загорелую кожу в ладони, будто проверяя, не останется ли от такого следов. Куроо уверен, что не останется, прикосновения не такие жесткие, а кожа у него не настолько чувствительная. Куроо едва улыбается и поднимает эту ногу, сначала упирается пяткой в плечо Цукишимы, а потом устраивает на нём щиколотку. 

Тут он замечает какой-то отблеск на груди у Цукишимы, приглядывается и даже приоткрывает рот от удивления. Он не может перестать улыбаться, потому что вот этого он точно сначала не заметил. Как мог пропустить? Внимательность Куроо сегодня — минус три. Что будет завтра? Кто знает.

Итог новых открытий: у Цукишимы есть пирсинг. В сосках. У Куроо вылетают из головы все остальные мысли, он очень хочет его потрогать, а в идеале поиграть языком. Думая об этом, он приподнимается, напрягая пресс и тянется к заветному металлу, но Цукишима не дает ему даже коснуться, впечатывает обратно затылком в подушку, упирается в лоб Куроо ладонью.

— Не сейчас, вы пьяны.

— Но я аккуратно!

— Он очень долго ноет и воспаляется, если слишком сильно дернуть, я вам сейчас не доверяю.

— А трезвому будешь доверять? Можно будет?

— А вы надеетесь, что у нас будет ещё раз?

— Я на это рассчитываю.

— Наивно.

— Самоуверенно! И в следующий раз вставлять буду я!

— И самоуверенно. Я подумаю. А сейчас лежите, в вас пока только два пальца. 

Куроо только сейчас вспоминает о том, что вообще-то да, его растягивают, и Цукишима говорит об этом не только словами, резче двигает пальцами, давит прямо на простату, массирует.

— А-а-а! Да! Глубже вставь! — Куроо захлёбывается в стоне и послушно лежит, наслаждаясь ощущениями, так же послушно переворачивается на живот, когда Цукишима сбрасывает его ногу с плеча и подталкивает в бок. Пальцы приходится вынуть, но ненадолго. Как только Куроо оказывается на коленках, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и по-кошачьи выгибаясь в пояснице, Цукишима снова вставляет их. С новой порцией смазки проталкивает третий, чуть сгибает все вместе, трёт стенки изнутри, а затем ритмично двигает рукой.

Куроо теряется в ощущениях, сколько ещё Цукишима его растягивает, просто в какой-то момент с короткими стонами начинает подаваться навстречу. А когда всё это становится просто невыносимым, наконец опирается на локти, чтобы говорить не в подушку. Кусает губы, пытаясь выбрать момент, когда сможет сдержать голос.

— Ну же, Цукки… Ах… Вставь мне уже… Достаточно… Ааа... Ты же и сам знаешь… Ты что, железный? — Куроо никогда не считал просьбы унизительными, но щёки все равно предательски горят. Он действительно уже готов. И, видимо, Цукишиме надо было это именно услышать.

— Как скажете, Куроо-сан, — Куроо не видит, но слышит довольную улыбку, пытается оглянуться, когда Цукишима вытаскивает пальцы. Слишком пусто и неуютно в этот момент, мышцы непривычно сокращаются не до конца, а ноги предательски подрагивают. Куроо снова протягивает руку к своему члену и обхватывает у основания, гладит ниже и сжимает мошонку. Хочется просто наконец додрочить, но он знает, что ощущения будут лучше, если потерпеть.

Цукишима не тратит время, чтобы выпутаться из узких штанов, просто спускает их вместе с трусами, раскатывает по члену презерватив. Вытирает руки о полотенце и даже пару секунд просто наблюдает за тем, что делает Куроо. 

— Оя, можете держать равновесие на одной руке? — Цукишима придвигается ближе, прижимается пахом, наконец потирается членом между ягодиц. Он водит руками по бокам Куроо, чуть сжимает их, гладит поясницу. Руки от смазки он вытер, но всё равно что-то осталось, теперь пальцы чуть скользят, приходится крепко сжимать бока, цепляться за выпирающие косточки таза, чтобы потянуть к себе. — Я вхожу.

Цукишима вроде предупреждает, но сам момент всё равно оказывается неожиданным, Куроо охает, сильнее выгибается, будто пытаясь сначала отстраниться и медленно выдыхает. Растянутые мышцы перестают зудеть, принимая наконец что-то побольше пальцев, но теперь есть это ощущение предельного натяжения, к которому тоже надо привыкнуть. Цукишима входит достаточно медленно, осторожно, даёт время освоиться. И Куроо снова первым двигается навстречу, показывая, что уже можно, хватит тормозить. Он согласен и сразу на быстрый темп, лишь бы это всё скорее закончилось. Очень хочется кончить, а возбуждение как назло только спало, пока Цукишима входил. Всё же Куроо не привык кончать только от проникновения. 

Когда Цукишима начинает двигаться, становится полегче. Головка его члена периодически задевает простату, а иногда упирается прямо в неё, и Куроо снова чувствует натяжение внизу живота, возбуждение накатывает обжигающей волной. Он упирается лбом в подушку и начинает помогать себе рукой, надрачивая головку члена. Цукишима замечает это и перехватывает Куроо за запястье, берёт его член в руку сам, продолжая движения внутри. Он не даёт разогнаться, но и дрочит не в ритм, немного быстрее, внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Куроо. Заботливый, но гордый, хочет сам довести. Куроо хмыкает в подушку с очередным стоном. Раз ему не дают дрочить, он начинает активнее подмахивать бедрами, скорее толкаясь в руку, чем насаживаясь на член, но в его положении выходит два в одном.

Если честно, ему не очень нравится эта поза. Сам он предпочитает трахаться лицом к лицу, прижав партнера к стене или кровати, чтобы видеть лицо, реакцию, целоваться. Поза для спины не самая удобная, конечно, но подушка спасает, никто пока не жаловался. А Цукишима выбрал такую позу, будто у них первый раз. То есть именно у них он да, первый, но не у каждого по отдельности же. Цукишима наклоняется ближе к Куроо, снова гладит его свободной рукой по пояснице, сильнее прогибает вниз, ведёт ладонью дальше вверх по позвоночнику до шеи. И на шею опирается уже почти всем своим весом. Сначала Куроо думает, что задохнется, пугается, потом понимает, что с повернутой головой вполне можно дышать даже так, а затем чувствует какое-то особое, эмоциональное возбуждение от ситуации. И именно в этот момент Цукишима начинает двигаться резче и меняет угол, теперь получается чуть сверху, как раз благодаря этой точке опоры на шею. Член Куроо он временно отпускает, и ладонь ложится на правую ягодицу, крепко сжимая её. 

С одной стороны Куроо хочется скулить, что член оставили без внимания, а с другой такие агрессивные толчки ещё больше приближают оргазм. И так уже нарастающее возбуждение где-то на пике и, возможно, если он дотянется сам, хватит пары толчков в кулак именно так, как ему хочется, чтобы кончить. 

— Мне нравится, как вы выгибаетесь подо мной. Ваша поясница не только чувствительная, но и чертовски соблазнительная. — Эта чёртова вежливая речь, возбуждённый голос Цукишимы с придыханием на ухо, глубокие толчки в уже и так чувствительную простату. Куроо зажмуривается и чувствует, как Цукишима убирает руку с ягодицы и резко царапает короткими ногтями поясницу Куроо сверху вниз. Куроо успевает только зажать в кулак головку своего члена, как кончает от переизбытка ощущений. Он стискивает зубы, но всё равно вырывается протяжный стон, все мышцы напрягаются, Куроо дрожит в экстазе от такого яркого оргама. Цукишима не может не почувствовать, что добился своего.

Цукишима тоже замедляется и замирает на пару секунд перед тем, как выйти, снять презерватив и додрочить себе несколькими быстрыми движениями. Шею Куроо он, конечно, отпускает, ноги не держат, и Куроо наконец растягивается на кровати, смутно ощущая, как Цукишима кончает ему на бедро. Если сейчас всё было так ярко, то что может быть на трезвую голову? 

Цукишима ложится на кровать рядом с Куроо, чтобы тоже перевести дыхание. Обоим надо в душ или хотя бы вытереться. Засыпать прямо так совсем не вариант. Кстати, насчёт вариантов. Куроо поворачивается на бок и вглядывается в лицо Цукишимы. Ему просто интересно.

— Так почему я всё же стал исключением? Неужели всё-таки понравился пресс?

Цукишима едва улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— У вас волосы ещё едва пахли шампунем. Люблю некурящих.


End file.
